This invention relates to low profile antennas and, more particularly to low profile antennas capable of radiating electromagnetic energy exhibiting more than one polarization for use on portable data terminals and other transmitting and receiving radio apparatus which may be operated in a plurality of different spatial orientations and over a plurality of different surfaces including wood, metal, plastic and the human body.